1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse shaper which has a periodically reversible capacitor for the pulse shaping function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In performance testing of electronic components, the test specimens must be driven with different or, respectively, variable pulses. It is therefore necessary to incorporate pulse shapers in the corresponding automatic testing units, the pulse shapers having output pulses which can be adapted to the required individual test conditions as close to practice as possible and in a programmable manner. In known pulse shapers, the edge rise times change given programming of shift and base voltages.